


Fun

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truckers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tiny cab of their rig is a little small for this kind of activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahimsabitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/gifts).



The cab of the truck is really too small for this, but Junkrat is oh-so-very-insistent, and Mako finds that, cramping back or not, he really can’t complain.  

He’d kind of forgotten how nice kissing could be, but he was remembering rapidly. The press of lips to skin was just as nice as lip to lip, and while ‘Rat was a little over eager with the teeth (Mako was already wincing at the thought of what the smaller man might treat him to as far as oral went), he was certainly making up for it with the way he wriggled against Mako’s lap.

Panic! At the Disco is blaring over the rig’s sound system, some long title Mako doesn’t really remember; something about being threatened with a good time, and ‘Rat is humming along between kisses, grinding to the rhythm, and Mako sort of wants to tell the younger man to stop so he doesn’t end up in the extremely uncomfortable position of coming in his jeans, but it’s awful hard (haha). How is he supposed to ask for something when what he’s feeling presently is too good for words?

When Junkrat arches back to pull off his shirt, his long arms hit the ceiling, disrupting the artful curve he was bending into, and he curses something low and ugly under his breath. Mako says nothing, sliding a hand over that bared skin and then slipping it around to support ‘Rat as he shimmies the rest of the way out of the garment. His elbow strikes the window and he curses again, biting his lip and whining as he rubs at the sore spot with his prosthetic hand.

“Maybe we should do this somewhere,” Mako starts, unsurprised when Junkrat cuts him off with a kiss. They lose themselves in it for a moment, and when they break apart, the older man is a little dazed, breathless and starting to sweat.

Junkrat kisses him gently, rubbing up close and fumbling with the closure to Mako’s jeans. “I wanna do it here,” he pants, and Mako can see he’s sweating too, he’s just as hot, just as excited. “Just you and me, I wanna do it right here, okay.”

In the end they manage, just barely. Junkrat has to climb off Mako’s lap to let the large man wriggle half out of his trousers, but he enthusiastically climbs right back on, grinding teasingly over the other’s prick until Mako finally growls at him to stop, to fuck him or jump off, but to quit teasing. Neither one of them mistake the roughness in his voice for real aggression, and Junkrat grins down at him, biting his lip as he fumbles around a bit more trying to line up just right.

When he sinks down on the larger man, Mako gasps and has to force himself not to buck wildly up into the hot, wet heat of the smaller man. Bruises bloom that he will later apologize for along ‘Rat’s hips and lower back. In the moment, neither of them notice.

‘Rat seems to be in it for the long haul, panting against Mako’s shoulder and whimpering at every thrust. He just shakes his head and kisses the older man quiet when Mako asks if they should stop, bracing himself and riding his partner with a vengeance. It’s impossible for the Mako to hold on much longer after that; everything is too hot and too close, and he explodes inside of the smaller man regrettably soon.

The younger man certainly doesn’t seem to mind; he’s crying out his own orgasm soon after, grinding down against Mako’s lap and laughing breathlessly.

He sits back after they both have a minute to breathe. “You okay?”

Mako nods, breathing too heavily to really speak.

“Want your inhaler?”

Another nod, this time with a breathless laugh. There’s not much he gets into with ‘Rat that doesn’t end with his needing his inhaler, but he doesn’t mind _that_ either. He takes it when it’s handed over and takes a hit off it, wiping sweat from his forehead with his other hand.

Junkrat rolls off him and crawls over to sit, naked and obviously pleased with himself, in the driver’s seat. “That was fun.”


End file.
